


Robron prompts and ficlets

by softlass27



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Teen AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27
Summary: My collection of short Robron ficlets
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 60
Kudos: 183





	1. 42. “I am about to emerge from metamorphosis as a beautiful butterfly. Don’t laugh. I’m serious!”

Aaron awoke slowly and stretched an arm out across the hotel bed, only to find Robert’s side empty. He cracked one eye open, spotting Robert’s handwriting on a piece of paper from the room’s stationary set. Yeah, it was _that_ kind of hotel.

_Hey lazy,_

_Gone down for a swim. Come find me if you fancy it :)_

_R x_

Aaron grabbed his trunks and a towel, making his way down the corridor to the ridiculously opulent staircase. When Robert and Jimmy had discovered a Friday business function they had to attend was being held in a pretty fancy spa hotel, they’d talked Aaron and Nicola into tagging along for the rest of the weekend. Not that Nicola needed much persuading to get a break from her demonic offspring – her words, not Aaron’s.

It was all a bit swish for Aaron’s taste – although the bed was the most fucking comfortable thing he’d ever had the pleasure of resting his backside on, and the chilled champagne reminded him of their honeymoon. Even a car ride with Jimmy and Nicola was worth that.

He made his way through the seemingly never-ending maze of rooms until he eventually reached the fairly quiet pool. He scanned the swimmers doing laps up and down the lanes, but couldn’t spot Robert anywhere. Wondering if he’d gone to try out one of the jacuzzis, Aaron wandered through a door that led to the spa area of the hotel, which was far busier than the pool room had been.

He looked over towards the jacuzzis – still no Robert. He turned around, ready to give up and go back to the room, when he stopped in his tracks. Across the room lay a motionless Robert and Nicola, both sprawled out on large water beds wearing matching fluffy robes and bright green face masks. 

Barely able to contain his glee, Aaron made his way over to them, silently scrambling for his phone to take a photo of his absolutely ridiculous husband, who looked dead to the world. _Jesus Christ, he even has cucumber slices on his eyes._

He snapped a couple of pictures, including a daft selfie of himself doing a thumbs up next to Robert’s motionless green face. Satisfied with his blackmail material, he pocketed the phone and reached down to poke Robert awake. When his finger just was inches away from Robert’s face, a hand shot up and blocked it.

“Don’t you dare.”

Grinning widely, he reached forward and plucked the cucumber off Robert’s narrowed eyes. 

“Alright down there?” 

Robert let out a contented sigh. “’m so relaxed, you h’ve no idea.” He did look relaxed, long body stretched out and damp hair sticking up wildly. He sounded relaxed, too, speech slurred to the point of almost sounding drunk. Nicola let out a snore from the bed next to his.

“Thought you were going swimming?” Aaron stroked a hand along his leg.

“Hmm, I was, but then I bumped into Nicola and the spa lady was wantin’ people to try this face mask; s’the treatment of the month, apparently. Good for redness and unclogging pores and-and, oh shut up!” 

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Yeah you did, with-with your face. It’s doin’ it right now,” he scowled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Aaron held his hands up in surrender. “And the cucumber?”

“She just _gave_ it to me, it’d be rude not to take it.”

“Ah, because you’d never be rude to anyone, ever.”

Robert just shrugged. “They also said it was good for gettin’ rid of baggy eyes. Which, let’s face it, we have a toddler at home so I could use all the help I can get. I might have a whole new face after this.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. I am about to emerge from metamorphosis as a beautiful butterfly. Don’t laugh. I’m serious!”

Aaron had been holding in his laughter since he’d started talking to Robert, but now he was full-on giggle-snorting at his husband.

“Oh my God, what have they given you? Did you _take_ something down here?”

“Just a bit of green tea,” Robert crossed his arms, pouting now.

Aaron shook his head fondly. “Well, if you’re just about done here, maybe bring your new face back to our room and a bed that isn’t full of water, and you can keep _relaxing_ up there? With me?” He covered Robert’s hand with his own and dropped his voice an octave. “I’m thinking room service, bit of bubbly, early night?”

Robert’s pout disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. “Sounds like a plan, Mr Sugden.” He intertwined their fingers together.

“‘Kay, get that stuff off your face and let’s go.” Aaron tugged the hand he was holding to pull Robert up, only to see him hesitate and glance towards the small table next to the bed.

“Uh, actually…”

“What?”

Robert gestured to a small egg timer on the table that Aaron hadn’t noticed before.

“I still have, like, ten more minutes left before I’m supposed to wash it off.”

“…Seriously?”

“Well I want it to work properly!”

“Oh my God.”

“Look, why don’t you go ahead and order the food? I’ll be up by the time it arrives.”

“Fine,” Aaron huffed. "You’ll be needing these back, then.” He gently placed the cucumber slices over Robert’s eyes and ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when he realised it was sticky with… no, Aaron didn’t even to know what ridiculous concoction he’d put in it.

“You better be back soon.”

“I will, promise. Might even bring up something for you to try, too; you know your t-zone’s been looking a little oily lately so – hey!”

Aaron grabbed one of the cucumber slices back from Robert’s right eye, popping it into his mouth and chewing it with his eyebrows raised. “That’s what you get.”


	2. 30. “I’m a little drunk, extremely happy, and so in love. Life couldn’t get any better.”

“I married Aaron this morning, Mum.”

Robert stood in front of the headstone, swaying slightly on the spot. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last beer.

“Again. Properly this time, it’s legal and everything. And it wasn’t mad like the last one – well the reception is a bit wild, you know what the Dingles are like.”

The evening breeze suddenly picked up and he wrapped his arms around himself.

“It was a bit more classy this time. Blue suits and red ties, I think you’d like them. Aaron looks amazing. And we’ve got a million photos of Seb in this cute little tux and cap. He’ll probably hate us for that when he’s older.” 

He huffed a laugh, already aching to get back to the pub and give his son another cuddle.

“I just wanted to tell you that… Well, there’s loads I want to tell you about today, but the long and short of it is… I’m a little drunk, extremely happy, and so in love. Life couldn’t get any better. ‘Cept if you were here. But that’s okay.”

He stood there a little longer, took in the quiet and let the fresh air clear his head a little. Just as he was about to make his way back to the pub, he heard the crunch of familiar footsteps on the leaves behind him.

“S’cuse me, you seen me husband anywhere? He’s dead full of himself but – ” a strong arm around his waist. “ – he doesn’t look bad in a suit.”

Robert grinned – Christ his cheeks were killing him, he’d been smiling like this for hours now – and wrapped his own arm around Aaron’s shoulders. He gave Robert’s waist a squeeze.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, fine. Sorry, I was about to come back, I just,” Robert gestured to the headstone. “Just thought I’d let her know.”

Aaron hummed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “She’d be over the moon for you, you know. And proud.”

Robert just smiled and nodded. Crazy as it sounded, he was actually in a place where he didn’t really doubt that anymore. Most of the time, anyway.

Aaron took a step back and grabbed Robert’s hand, pulling him around to face him. “Still got lots of cake left to eat. You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Robert began to let Aaron lead them out of the graveyard, but as he glanced back once more, his eyes fell onto another headstone. A tiny spot of darkness suddenly threatened to dampen the light feeling he’d been carrying all day, until –

“Nope, Jack can fuck off today.” Aaron’s voice left no room for argument.

A loud laugh burst out of Robert before he could stop himself. “How drunk are you?”

“No more drunk than you, mate.” Aaron tugged on his hand so hard that Robert no choice but to stumble after him. “Now come _on_ , one more drink and if you’re lucky, I might even slow dance with you.”


	3. seb's first concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the village hall concert in last night's episode :)

Robert shifted in his seat, checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Oh for god’s sake, calm down, will you?” Nicola rolled her eyes.

“You calm down,” Robert snapped back, leaning around Laurel to shoot a glare at her.

“I’m sure Aaron’s on his way,” said Laurel, patting his arm reassuringly.

“And even if he’s a bit late, it hardly matters, does it?” Nicola muttered. “It’s the village hall, not the bloomin’ West End.”

“Oi,” Moira laughed from her spot on the row behind them. “Leave him alone, it’s Seb’s first concert, he’s allowed to be a bit nervous.”

Laurel twisted around in her seat to face her and Cain. “Is Isaac singing, too? Dotty didn’t mention it.”

Robert held back a smirk. He’d had Isaac around for enough Disney film nights with Seb to know that there wasn’t a musical bone in the kid’s body. Backflipping off furniture and running headfirst into walls seemed to be more his thing; Robert swore they used more of their first aid supplies on Isaac than they did on their own son.

“Ah, no, but they’re letting him play the triangle,” Moira said, smiling. Robert snorted, then instantly regretted it when Cain’s head whipped towards him, a deep scowl on his face.

“You got somethin’ to say, Sugden?”

“No no, I’m sure he’ll smash it... literally,” he mumbled as he turned back to face the front.

“Robert?” He looked to his left to see Brenda hovering over the empty seat next to him. “D’you mind if I sit here? I like to be next to the aisle, get a good view.”

“No.” His arm shot over it protectively. “Aaron’s sitting here.” Did she not _see_ the leather jacket he’d tossed over the chair as soon as he arrived? He was clearly saving it.

Brenda blinked. “Oh, of course. Cutting it a bit fine, isn’t he?” She sniffed and walked off in search of another seat. He huffed out a sigh and looked at his watch again. Aaron had literally three minutes before he was in serious – 

“Hiya.” Aaron tossed Robert’s jacket into his lap and collapsed onto the empty chair, looking slightly out of breath.

“Where the hell have you – ”

“Sorry, traffic was a nightmare, took forever. Adam’s just parking the van,” he added, as if Robert had any interest in what Adam was doing. He held up his watch to Aaron’s face. 

“You were _this_ close to missing it, I nearly had to sit with _Brenda_.”

Aaron grinned and pecked him on the cheek. “As if I’d do that to you.” He held up a small paper bag. “Picked up some chocolate on the way.” 

Robert held out for a brief moment, before snatching the bag from him and slinging an arm over his shoulder. “You’re forgiven.”

He heard loud footsteps behind him and turned just in time to see Adam skidding into the hall and squeeze into a spot next to Moira, who cuffed him lightly over the back of the head.  “You’re late!”

“It’s not even started, Mum!” Adam rolled his eyes. “Blame Aaron, he’s the one who made us stop ‘cause he just _had_ to get Rob his sweets, apparently.” He kicked the back of Aaron’s chair, and suddenly Robert’s arm was dislodged as Aaron leaned back to shove him in retaliation. 

Just as the two were seconds away from roughhousing like a couple of teenagers, Harriet appeared in front of the stage and clapped her hands. “Okay everyone, the show is about to begin!”

Without looking, Robert grabbed the sleeve of Aaron’s hoodie and yanked it roughly so he was facing the front. “Behave,” he hissed.

Aaron looked at him for a second, before interlacing his fingers through Robert’s and giving his hand a squeeze. “He’ll do great. He’s practised so much he could sing every song in his sleep by now. Hell, we all could,” he added with a grimace. It was safe to say the repertoire for Seb’s concert had dominated the Sugden-Dingle household for the last few weeks. “He’ll have a brilliant time, we’ll take him out for ice cream after, and then we can all go home and never have to hear those songs ever again.”

“What if he gets stage fright or something?” Robert whispered as Dawn began herding the kids into their positions.

“Then we’ll get him an even bigger ice cream,” Aaron whispered back.

Robert suddenly became aware of movement in the corner of his eye, and turned to see Nicola rummaging through her handbag. “Where are the bloody – aha!” She triumphantly produced a little plastic bag of foam earplugs and plucked two out. She looked up and paused when she saw them staring at her.

“Earplug, anyone?” She asked, offering the bag around the group.

Robert shot her a thoroughly unimpressed look and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t take it personally, she does this every time,” said Laurel, rolling her eyes.

“When you’ve been to as many of these things as I have, you’ll come prepared, too,” Nicola muttered, wedging them into her ears. “See you on the other side.”

Aaron nudged Robert and nodded towards the stage. Seb was standing in position next to Dotty, craning his neck to find them in the crowd. They both quickly waved until he spotted them and shot them a toothy grin, giving a little wave back. Some of the tension bled out of Robert’s shoulders when he saw how excited he looked – no sign of any nerves whatsoever.

“Are you recording first or should I?” He whispered as the final few kids assembled, Isaac already bashing the triangle in his hand.

Aaron pulled his phone out. “I’ll do the first song, then we can switch. You watch for now.”

As the pianist began to play the first notes, a hush fell over the audience. Aaron held his phone up to start filming, Robert shot Seb one last thumbs up and the show began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've been watching "Absolutely India: Mancs in Mumbai" and it's really made me miss Adam, so I stuck him in here. Watch me bring back all my faves, you can't stop me.


	4. "C’mere. Lean on me." (robron AU, one of them gets hurt)

Sometimes Robert forgets that he is married to a very stubborn man. 

It’s easy to forget because Aaron’s a lot more open and easygoing these days, compared to how he was in the early days of their relationship. More willing to show vulnerability than he used to be.

He still has his moments, though.

Like on the football pitch.

The Woolpack football team reformed about six months ago, and actually – shockingly – they’re pretty good this time around. Now that they’ve got rid of some dead weight ( _Paddy_ , the team is too polite to say, even if Robert isn’t), recruited a couple of new players and actually had time to practice together, they’re less like a group of clumsy kids having a kickabout and more like an actual team. They’ve even started _winning matches_.

Matty is now a force to be reckoned with, his nimble feet making him perfect for stealing the ball from opposing players; Ellis and Billy are so in sync they practically move together as one unstoppable force; David is surprisingly good at tackles, even if he does whine like a baby every time he falls over; and Vinny is… well he’s not the _best_ goalkeeper in the world (or even the Dales), but what he lacks in natural talent he makes up for in enthusiasm.

The star player – in Robert’s entirely unbiased opinion – is Aaron. Look, Robert’s not exactly an expert in football, but from where he’s standing (on the side of a cold, muddy field until he can’t feel his toes), Aaron scores the most goals, executes the most successful tackles, has the most energy… Robert’s earned bragging rights, okay?

So there he’s stood one chilly Saturday morning in March, like the supportive husband he is, watching Aaron and his team. Well, he’s half watching, half chatting shit with Dawn while keeping an eye on Seb and Lucas playing together.

Seb is easily Aaron’s biggest cheerleader, in awe of his dad every time he sees him play. Last month, Robert couldn’t resist surprising Seb with a tiny version of the team’s strip for him to wear to every match, and he doesn’t know who was more delighted by it, his husband or his son. 

But it’s just past the 70th minute now, there’s only so long a four year-old’s attention span can last. Robert can’t say he blames him; to be honest, he’s counting down the minutes until the final whistle blows and they can all head to the warm pub for a full English.

If he had been paying more attention, perhaps he wouldn’t have missed the brutal tackle that sends Aaron flying. One second Robert’s absently checking his phone, the next he hears the unmistakable sound of his husband’s loud yell, and he whips his head up to see Aaron sprawled on the grass, his face scrunched up in agony as he grips his left ankle.

Billy and Ellis are already shouting to the ref and charging towards a player on the opposing team, who holds his hands up and loudly protests his innocence. The team checks Aaron over; Robert can hear them telling Aaron to sit out the rest of the match but he’s shaking his head and insisting that he’s good to keep going.

Robert feels a tug on his on jeans and looks down to see Seb clutching his leg worriedly. “Is Daddy okay?” His bottom lip’s already wobbling, so Robert quickly lifts him up and gives him a squeeze.

“Daddy’s fine, he just took a bit of a tumble,” he says in his best reassuring voice, despite the fact that he’s more than a little worried himself. “He’s already getting back up, see?”

Matty’s helping Aaron to his feet and he manages to stay standing, though Robert can see him wince and wobble as soon as he puts weight on his injured leg. He spots Robert and Seb staring at him and gives them both a smile and a thumbs up, before waving off his teammates’ concerns and lining up to take a free kick.

This is enough to calm Seb, who wriggles impatiently in Robert’s arms until he lets him back down and goes back to playing with Lucas. Robert, on the other hand, isn’t quite so convinced by Aaron’s supposed recovery.

He watches as Aaron continues to play for the remainder of the match, his face twisting as he tries to run without putting too much strain on his left leg. It’s only a few more minutes, but time seems to stretch out as Aaron becomes slower and slower, the clearly-increasing pain becoming more evident in his movements.

“Just _stop_ , you idiot,” Robert mutters under his breath. Unsurprisingly, this doesn’t make a difference.

To say Robert’s relieved when the ref finally blows the whistle is an understatement. If the match had gone on much longer, he would have barrelled onto the pitch and dragged Aaron off himself.

The Woolpack’s team have won 2-1, so they’re in a jubilant mood, arms thrown over each other’s shoulders and slapping each other’s backs as they come off the pitch.

“Back to the Woolpack then, lads?” Vinny cries, to which they all cheer in agreement like it’s the best idea they’ve ever heard. Robert doesn’t know why they’re so excited; they _always_ go to the Woolpack after a match, whether they win or lose.

Aaron walks – well, _hobbles_ – over to Seb and swings him up into the air.

“You won again!” Seb crows happily.

“Course we did, we’re the best aren’t we?” Aaron grins and tips Seb back in his arms until he’s nearly upside down – a move that never fails to make him screech with delight.

Robert runs a hand through Aaron’s sweaty hair. “You’re not going to the pub, are you?”

Aaron puts Seb down and grabs Robert’s arm as he straightens up. Robert doesn’t miss the grimace on his face, the way his weight shifts to the side of his uninjured leg.

“Yeah, course I am. Team tradition, innit?”

“But your leg, you need to rest it.”

“Don’t fuss, my leg’s fine.”

“It is not fine.”

“It’s just a twinge, I can barely feel it,” Aaron replies with all the gusto of an idiotic footballer who’s just had a big win and wants to get hammered with his mates.

“You’re practically using me as a crutch,” Robert points out.

“No, I’m just… touching you. Normally.”

Robert blinks and tries very hard not to scream in frustration. He is literally the only thing holding Aaron up right now.

“Right, so you won’t mind if I just – ” He quickly steps away so Aaron loses his grip and tilts sideways, gritting his teeth when his weight lands on his injured foot. He reaches out for Robert quickly.

“Okay okay, _fine_ , you've made your point, get back here.” 

Robert rolls his eyes and returns to Aaron’s side, lets him lean against his chest and rest his head on his shoulder. He can feel Aaron letting out harsh, controlled breaths against his neck.

“On a scale of one to ten, how sore are you right now?”

“Like… four?”

“So that’s a seven, then.” All that gets him is an annoyed grunt and a soft headbutt in return.

“Sorry lads,” Robert calls out to the group. “I’m taking this one home, get some ice on his dodgy leg. You’ll have to have your piss-up without him this time.”

They whine and groan like they’re all half their ages, but agree readily enough, Matty coming over to pat Aaron on the back and tell him he hopes he feels better soon.

As the rest of the team troops off towards their respective cars, Robert pulls Aaron’s left arm around his shoulder. **“C’mere. Lean on me.”**

They set off at a slow pace, ambling towards the car while Seb zigzags about in front of them, kicking his miniature football that he brings to every match.

“You should’ve just stopped when the prick tackled you. You’ve probably made your leg worse now, you idiot.”

“Oi, I’m injured here, you wanna try being a little nicer to me?”

“Oh, now he admits it,” Robert grumbles and grips Aaron’s waist a little tighter. “I’m just saying, you’re not exactly 21 anymore.”

“Rich coming from you, old man.” Aaron snorts. 

They continue in silence until they reach the car, twin expressions of irritation on their faces.

Robert helps Aaron into the passenger’s seat, then goes to buckle Seb into his booster seat in the back. He spots one of Seb’s pillows (they keep it in there for when he needs to nap during long car journeys) and brings it to the front, tucking it under Aaron’s foot.

“Here, that might help until we get home,” he mutters, slamming Aaron’s door and heading for the driver’s seat before he can reply.

They pull out onto the main road and set off in the direction of Emmerdale, Robert driving as carefully as he can in an attempt to avoid jostling Aaron’s leg. It doesn’t take Aaron long to notice what he’s doing, and he reaches over to run his thumb over Robert’s wrist. A silent apology for snapping.

“Sorry you couldn’t go to the pub with the others,” Robert offers, only feeling a little bit bad.

“S’okay, think I’d rather hang out with you two anyway.”

Robert doesn’t know if he entirely believes that, knows how much Aaron loves hanging out with his teammates – especially on the high of winning a match – but he appreciates the gesture.

Aaron glances back to Seb, who’s happily tearing the little collection of daisies that he’d picked into shreds ( _Gonna have to give the backseat another hoover tomorrow_ , Robert thinks with a wince).

“What d’you say, mate – us three putting our feet up, big bowl of popcorn and a _How to Train Your Dragon_ marathon?”

“Dragons!” Seb yells, throwing the remnants of his daisy petals in the air. 

Dragons are Seb’s newest favourite thing, quickly overtaking dinosaurs in his estimations (“Because dragons are like dinosaurs ‘cept they can breathe _fire_ , Daddy,” he’d explained matter-of-factly. Robert couldn’t really fault his logic). 

Aaron laughs and turns to Robert.

“So?”

Robert grins without taking his eyes from the road.

“Dragons it is.”


	5. "if they do it again, you tell me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen AU. Because I love them.

“Seriously, what’s up with you? You’ve been in a mood all morning.”

Aaron can’t keep the exasperation out of his voice as he stares at his boyfriend with his arms folded. They’re meant to be spending the day together, but Robert’s been sullen and near-silent since he arrived at the cricket pavilion. It’s been almost an hour now, and he’s barely said a word. Aaron wouldn’t normally mind; Robert not wanting to talk usually means that he'd rather be doing _other_ things. Which Aaron is absolutely onboard with, one hundred percent. But Robert doesn’t seem interested in that either, hasn’t done anything more than give Aaron a kiss hello.

Robert sighs from his spot on the wooden steps.

“Nothing,” he mutters. 

“Well it’s definitely _somethin’_ , but if you’re not gonna talk then I may as well go home.” 

He won’t, he has no intention of going anywhere, but it gets the reaction he wanted. Robert’s head shoots up, dismay clear on his face.

“No, don’t – I’m sorry I’m being a moody git.”

“So? What’s up?”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything. I don't know, it’s stupid… ”

“Can’t be that stupid if it’s got you this wound up.

“Just… Dad and Andy. And Katie. They said some stuff at breakfast.”

“What, about the farm?” 

Robert and his family can’t seem to go more than a day or two without getting into it about the farm – who needs to be doing what, how it should be run, who’s been shirking their responsibilities, whose fault it is that they’re not making a profit. It’s exhausting, Aaron can’t blame his boyfriend for wanting to do something else – literally _anything_ else – with his life. 

“No, about me. And you. Both of us… ”

Aaron sighs and sinks down next to him, pressing their legs together. He could kill the Sugdens, he really could. But he holds in his anger for now, and lets Robert keep talking.

“I guess Andy saw us the other night, when you dropped me off home. When we kissed, I mean. He said – said he wished I wouldn’t do it where he had to see, didn’t want a repeat tonight… ”

Aaron breathes heavily through his nose, feels his jaw clench furiously. They’d had a bit of a snog when he’d walked Robert back to the farm few nights ago, but it wasn’t anything you’d call offensive. Especially considering he’s been unfortunate enough to witness Andy and Katie practically _shagging_ against a hay bale more than once.

“And then Dad just – just rolled his eyes and told Andy to just ignore it, said that I was only doing it for attention. Katie was sniggering the whole time, the cow.”

It takes every bit of Aaron’s (admittedly quite minimal) self-restraint to stop himself from jumping up from his spot and marching to the farm there and then. One of these days, he’s going to give Jack or Andy – he doesn’t really care which – a black eye and it’s going to feel _so good_.

When he’d come out, terrifying as it had been, Aaron’s family had been nothing less than totally accepting. His mum didn’t treat him any differently, except to start asking him about any potential boyfriends instead of girlfriends. It had been hard enough to do it even with had the full support of the Dingles behind him. 

He can’t imagine how hard it must be for Robert, having to go through the same thing with his prick of a brother and bully of a father to contend with.

“Fucking hell, Rob, that’s not on. Especially from your dad.”

Robert just shrugs, scuffing his feet in the dirt.

“No, listen, he’s your _dad_. He’s supposed to love you the way you are, not spout homophobic, biphobic – whatever – shit to your face over the breakfast table. And he shouldn’t let Andy and Katie do it, either.”

Robert shakes his head and wipes his nose with his arm, his wobbling bottom lip a telltale sign of just how upset he is.

“I wish my mum was here,” he whispers so quietly, Aaron almost misses it, the sound nearly lost in the wind.

He pulls Robert in and tucks his head under his own, chin resting on his soft blond hair. The mix of sorrow and the urge to _protect_ is almost overwhelming. He desperately wishes Sarah was here, too. Three years since she's been gone and he knows Robert still feels the loss like it happened yesterday, still struggles to function without her sometimes.

They sit quietly for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the occasional hitch in Robert’s breath. Aaron can feel a growing wet patch forming on his t-shirt. 

When Robert’s eventually cried himself out, Aaron gives his shoulder a squeeze.

** “If they do it again, you tell me.” **

Robert pulls away to fix Aaron with a questioning look, his eyes red but his mouth twitching upwards.

“Why, what’re you gonna do about it?”

“I’ll have a word,” says Aaron, chest puffed out with as much intimidating energy as he can muster. “Make sure they know that no one talks to my boyfriend like that. Knock your dad’s stupid flat cap right off his head.”

Robert laughs wetly and rests his head back on Aaron’s shoulder. 

“Well, let me know when you do, so I can be there, yeah? It’ll make my day.”

They sit in silence, listening to the sounds of birdsong and tractors in the distance. Aaron can feel the tension bleeding out of Robert’s shoulders.

“I don’t care what they say, y’know? Not really,” Robert murmurs softly, playing with Aaron’s fingers. “Nothin’ is gonna stop me from being with you.”

A warm, light feeling swoops through Aaron’s stomach and settles in his chest. He should be used to it by now, but he can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face.

“I know.”


	6. "so … do i get a goodnight kiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of the Posners (ง •̀_•́)ง

“I’m dying.”

Despite the misery of the current situation, Aaron’s mouth twitched. “You’re not dying."

“I am.” Robert rested his head on the edge of the toilet seat and squeezed his eyes shut. “There’s no way I can feel this bad and still be alive. This is worse than the carbon monoxide pois – ”

Aaron winced when Robert was cut off by another wave of nausea and lurched forwards to throw up again, practically burying his head in the toilet as he choked and heaved.

They’d been sat on the floor on their ensuite for a good hour now, Robert hunched over the toilet bowl and Aaron crouched behind him, rubbing his back and sweeping hair away from his face. His knees were killing him, but he didn’t have the right to complain, he wasn’t the one with food poisoning. 

Robert gasped for breath and let out a long groan, which echoed loudly in the bathroom. 

“This is fucking awful.”

“Just let it out,” Aaron murmured soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down Robert’s clammy arm. He tried very hard not to listen to the sound of vomit hitting the bowl.

“God, please jus’ make it stop.” Robert knuckles were clutching the sides so tightly they’d turned white.

“I’m sorry, I would if I could. But it can’t be much longer now – I don’t think there can be anything _left_.”

When that round had finally subsided, Robert shakily pushed himself up, spitting once more into the bowl and wiping his mouth. 

“C’mere,” Aaron reached to pull Robert away from the toilet and let him sag his chest, stroking the back of his neck with his thumb. “I’ve got you.”

From his position under Aaron’s chin, Robert let out a whine that might have been funny if it wasn’t so pitiful.

“I’m never, _ever_ eating at the Woolpack when fuckin’… fuckin’ _Luke Posner_ is on shift again,” he mumbled, his voice raspy.

“Okay.” Aaron couldn’t blame him; he was _beyond_ glad he’d gone for the risotto instead of the chicken.

“I don’ care if he’s dating my sister; tell your mum I want him _fired_.”

“Think she’ll be glad of the excuse if I’m honest, he’s bloody useless.”

“An’ – an’ if she doesn’t, I’m gettin’ a shovel.”

“It is… _way_ too soon to joke about that.”

“M’not joking, I – _ow_.” Robert cut himself off when a particularly severe cramp hit him, curling in on himself and fisting a hand in Aaron’s t-shirt.

Aaron removed his hand from Robert’s neck to gently stroke small circles on his stomach.

“Fuck me, this hurts.”

“I know,” Aaron said against his temple.

When the cramp passed, they sat in silence for a few moments. Robert tugged his sweat-soaked t-shirt away from his skin, grimacing as he did so.

“I feel disgusting.”

“Well, you’ve looked worse.”

“Wow. Thanks for that.”

“Sorry, I dunno why I thought that’d make you feel better.”

Whatever retort Robert was about to offer was lost when he pulled a face and scrambled for the toilet. Aaron barely had enough time to release him and help him get there before he was retching painfully once again.

After another hour dragged by, Aaron checked his phone and noticed that Robert hadn’t thrown up for a good fifteen minutes. He nudged him softly.

“Rob?”

Robert hummed from where he was dozing on Aaron’s shoulder.

“You’ve not been sick for a while now, how’re you feelin’?”

“Like shit.”

“But not dying anymore?”

“I guess not… ”

“You think you could come back to bed? Try and get some rest?”

Robert slowly pulled himself up, scrubbing a hand over his bloodshot eyes.

“I don’t wanna risk it. You go back though, m’fine here.”

“Don’t be daft, I’m staying if you are. But I really think you should try and get some proper sleep; we can always put a bucket by the bed just incase.”

Robert sighed, before nodding slightly. “I need to clean my teeth, though, feels like something died in my mouth.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to his forehead and slowly pulled him up to stand and lean against the sink.

“Toothbrush and toothpaste, mouthwash, wet flannel, glass of water.” He gestured to the items he’d pulled out at some point during their first hour in the ensuite, ready for when Robert would need them. “You get yourself sorted, I’ll fetch you a bucket and some fresh pjs, alright?”

“Can I have some of yours?” 

“Course you can. I won’t be long.”

Aaron nipped downstairs and grabbed a bucket from where they kept the cleaning supplies, before returning to the bedroom and pulling out the most threadbare – and therefore softest – set of pyjamas he owned.

Robert stumbled out of the bathroom, flicking off the light as he went. He looked well and truly done in, but his face had a little more colour in it after he’d given it a wash.

“Arms up.” Aaron peeled Robert’s sticky t-shirt over his head and his bottoms down his legs, throwing them in the direction of the laundry basket with a grimace. Robert was entirely pliant in Aaron’s arms as he helped him into his fresh pyjamas and steered him towards the bed.

“Well, you make this a lot easier than Seb does.”

“Oh shit, _Seb_ ,” said Robert, looking dismayed. “Do you think he heard?”

“Eh, I doubt it, but I’ll check on him just incase,” said Aaron as he pulled the quilt over him. “Right, water’s on the table, bucket’s on the floor next to you, anything else you need?”

“Well I’ve given my teeth a good brush **so… do I get a goodnight kiss?** ” Robert titled his head up, a doe-eyed look on his face.

“Oh, Rob... ”  Aaron smiled and sat down next to him, raking a hand through his hair. "There is _no way_ my mouth is going anywhere near yours right now. Not a chance in hell.” He snorted at Robert’s offended expression.

“I will give you one on the cheek though.” And he did, pressing a soft peck to the side of his face. It seemed to do the trick, Robert’s frown replaced with a pleased smile.

“Jimmy texted earlier.” Aaron held his phone up.

“Mm?”

“Yeah, apparently Nicola’s sick as a dog, too. She had the chicken as well, so it definitely must’ve been that. He asked after you.”

“Fucking Luke,” Robert grumbled.

“At least we know it wasn’t personal, eh?”

“No, he tried to poison me. I’m gonna sue him. Him and his psycho mum.”

“Okay.”

“That witch probably had something to do with it.”

“Okay.”

“Stop patronising me.”

“Okay.” Aaron stood up and held in a laugh when Robert shot him a glare.

“I’ll just go check on Seb then I’ll come to bed, alright? I’ll even let you be the little spoon.”

“Hmm, lucky me.” Robert snuggled down further into the pillows. “Aaron?” He called out just before Aaron left the room.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks… for lookin’ after me.” He looked slightly bashful all of a sudden.

“You don’t have to _thank_ me, you muppet. You’re my husband, it’s my job. It’s literally in our vows, ‘sickness and health’, and all that.”

“I know, just… still not used to it, sometimes,” Robert mumbled, eyes beginning to flutter. 

And God, if that didn’t make Aaron feel things that it was too late at night for him to really dwell on.

“Just close your eyes, I’ll be back soon.”

By the time Aaron returned from checking on Seb (as he’d suspected, their son had slept through the whole thing, oblivious to the noise that had been coming from their room), Robert was already fast asleep.


	7. departures and arrivals

Manchester Airport is hushed and near-empty in the early hours of the morning, only a few flights scheduled for this time.

“All checked in,” Robert comes over to where Aaron’s waiting with a yawn. “I don’t have to go through to departures for a while yet.” 

His hair is flat against his forehead, and Aaron can’t resist pushing it up gently. “Wanna sit?”

Robert nods, grabbing the handle of his carry on suitcase and steering them to a row of seats near the window. They settle themselves down and Aaron passes Robert the tea he’d bought while he waited for Robert to check in.

“Ta.” Robert takes a sip. “Ugh, that’s a bad brew.”

Aaron hums and slurps a mouthful of his own drink – a strong black coffee to make sure he'll be awake enough for the drive home he’ll have to make soon.

They sit in sleepy silence, gazing out the window at planes taking off and landing on the runways, the lights blinking in the pitch-black sky. 

Aaron’s gaze drifts to Robert. His cheek still has the indents that the car seatbelt had made while he’d slept during their journey to the airport. He reaches out to rub at them with his thumb and Robert tips his head into it, before taking hold of Aaron’s hand and pressing brief kiss to his palm.

“Where d’you think that one’s going, then?” He gestures to a plane taking off in front of them, too far away for them to make out the logo in the darkness.

“Bet it’s somewhere hot, lucky bastards,” Aaron grumbles, shuffling his head further down into the collar of his puffy jacket. The bitter cold of this early February morning is making him so utterly _done_ with winter. “God, I’m so cold. And _so_ tired.”

“Hey, I told you you didn’t have to drop me off. I could’ve gotten a taxi.”

“Don’t be daft.”

Robert gives this annoying little smile, like he knew that’s exactly what Aaron was going to say, and God, Aaron misses him. He hasn’t even gone yet, he’s still sitting right here next to him, and Aaron already misses him so much, because apparently he’s that kind of sap these days. It’s sad, really.

He leans into him and Robert doesn’t hesitate to pull him closer, wrapping a long arm around Aaron’s shoulders and tucking him in the crook of his neck. 

They stay like that for the next twenty minutes or so, watching people in neon vests run around outside, hauling luggage and prepping runways. In that time, Robert manages to drift off to sleep again, soft snores ringing in Aaron’s ears. Aaron slides his arm in the opening of Robert’s expensive wool coat, the one he always wears when he’s hoping to impress whoever he’s meeting.

And Aaron knows he’s keen to impress these prospective French clients; if he secures this contract it’ll bring in a huge amount of profit to the haulage. Aaron had spent hours sitting up with Robert, going over his pitch and presentation over and over again until it was as perfect as they could get it. He’d even given Robert a few French phrases to impress them with… though he’d advised him to double-check the pronunciation online before trying them out. Aaron’s wasn’t exactly spot on.

He snuggles further into Robert, stroking his stomach over his jumper and soaking up the natural warmth his husband always seems to carry with him, whatever the weather. Takes in the feel of his body, the smell of his aftershave, the sound of his breathing. Makes the most of him while he can. 

It’s just a few days, not even a week, but he’s not looking forward to facing an empty bed tonight. Maybe he’ll let Seb come in with him for a little sleepover, and get his cuddles from Robert’s tiny clone.

As the first rays of sunrise start to peak through the sky, Aaron checks the time on his phone and nudges Robert awake. All that gets him is a shake of Robert’s head as he buries his face into Aaron’s shoulder out of habit.

“Robert.”

“Ugh, nooo.”

“Rob, come on. You should probably start makin’ tracks, you’ve gotta get all those little 100ml bottles of yours through security. What is there, shampoo, conditioner, moisturiser, hand cream, _spare hand cream –_ ”

Robert scowls and elbows him into shutting up, but he does open his eyes and sit up, scrubbing at his face with his hand. He looks impossibly soft, like he always does in the morning, and Aaron is hit by another wave of longing. Shit.

He goes to chuck away their styrofoam cups while Robert shuffles through his bag and checks he has his passport, before standing up to stretch his arms over his head. The loud groan he lets out as he does so is obscene, really, Aaron would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so into it.

They wander towards the entrance to the departures lounge, where a few other travellers are also making their way through, stopping to say goodbye to any loved ones who’ve accompanied them. Robert pulls them to one side so they’re not in anyone’s way, and pulls Aaron into a tight hug.

“See you on Friday,” he says into Aaron’s neck, pressing his mouth to the skin there.

Aaron shivers and nods. “Travel safe, and don’t drink too much champagne with those French blokes.”

“Without you?” Robert grins as he leans back enough to look Aaron in the eye. “Never.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “I’ve told you, I don’t like it.”

“Lies,” Robert chuckles. “Give Seb a massive hug from me when you get home, yeah?”

They’d left Seb with Victoria, who’d stayed over at theirs to get him up and ready for nursery that morning. Aaron would be back in plenty of time to pick him up at lunchtime.

“Course I will.”

“I’ll be heading to the hotel to freshen up and get changed before the first meeting, so I’ll have time to give you a ring.”

“I know.”

“And I’ll call you later tonight, try and catch Seb’s bedtime – ”

“I _know_ , Rob,” Aaron’s laughing now. “C’mere.”

He pushes up on his tip toes to press a soft kiss to the side of Robert’s mouth, pulling away only to tilt his head and kiss him again, harder this time. Robert deepens it, parting Aaron’s lips with his tongue and bringing his hands up to cup Aaron’s jaw, thumbs stroking through stubble.

It’s a little more PDA than they’d normally indulge in, but fuck it, the airport is nearly dead, it’s not like there are many people around to see. They eventually part, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you,” Aaron says, brushing his nose along Robert’s cheek.

“Love you, too.” Robert squeezes his waist.

“Bring me back some macarons.”

“Will do.” 

“You should get going, then.”

“Mm-hm… ”

He doesn’t move, though, keeps holding onto Aaron and Aaron lets him. They stay like that for a little while longer, and Aaron wonders when he became such a soft lad.

“Okay.” He eventually takes a step back. “You need to go, otherwise you might actually miss your flight and we’ll have gotten up at arse o’clock for nothin’.”

Robert rolls his eyes but nods, grabbing his suitcase and showing his passport and boarding pass to the guard. He’s quickly allowed through, and Aaron watches as he makes his way down the long corridor towards the security checks. Just before he rounds the corner, he stops and turns to Aaron, tilting his head as he gives him a small wave.

Aaron takes a hand out of his pocket to wave back, and keeps his eyes on him until he’s out of sight. And then it’s just him, standing in the quiet airport, feeling a little bereft and wondering how bad the traffic will be on the drive home.

****

Seb begs to come along with him to pick Robert up on Friday afternoon. He’d already been slightly devastated that he couldn’t got to the airport to drop Robert off, obsessed as he is with aeroplanes these days. He also insists, for some reason, that they need to bring Robert a welcome home balloon. Where he’s gotten that idea, Aaron has no clue, but he can’t bring himself to say no.

So here he stands in the airport, one hand in Seb’s smaller one, and the other grasping the string of a bright blue balloon. They’d killed some time by watching the hustle and bustle outside, Seb pointing with delight at every plane he saw on the runway, but as soon as Robert’s flight landed, they took their place in among the small crowd of people waiting at the arrival’s gate, Seb swinging his arm back and forth impatiently.

After about fifteen minutes, passengers finally begin to trickle out one by one and Seb’s immediately bouncing on his toes, craning his neck to get a better view.

Eventually Robert appears, coming up just behind a small group of students, eyes already darting around the crowd. 

“Daddy!” And Seb’s off, dropping Aaron’s hand and dashing forwards as fast as little legs can carry him. 

Aaron sees Robert’s eyes light up instantly, and he’s dropping his suitcase to scoop Seb up in his arms.

“Mate, I didn’t know you were picking me up!” He grips Seb tightly and presses his face to his neck to blow a raspberry there. “You miss me?”

“Loads.” Seb wraps his arms around Robert’s neck, squirming excitedly in his grip. Robert awkwardly leans down to pick up his suitcase and move them out of the path of a disgruntled-looking elderly couple, heading in Aaron’s direction with a smile.

“Hey you,” he says, giving him a light kiss.

“Hiya.” Aaron knows he’s grinning like an idiot.

“What’s with the balloon?”

“S’for you!” Seb explains, grasping Robert’s collar.

“It’s a welcome home balloon. Apparently.” Aaron smirks and holds it out. “His idea.”

“Blue. You like blue,” Seb adds.

“You’re right, blue is my favourite colour,” Robert says, letting Aaron take his suitcase so he can swap it for the balloon. “Thanks bud, I love it.”

“Home?” Aaron asks.

“God yes, I’m knackered. And starving. Can we get some chips or something from the Woolie?”

“Yes,” Seb replies before Aaron has a chance, as if it’s up to him.

“And _then_ ,” Robert adds, bouncing Seb lightly in his arm. “I can show you all the presents I got you.”

Seb grins toothily and snuggles down on Robert's shoulder.

“Got some stuff for you, too,” Robert murmurs to Aaron as they start walking in the direction of the exit.

“Did you get the – ”

“ _Yes_ , I got your macarons. Two boxes, because I'm a good husband.”

Aaron’s helpless to stop the warm feeling that spreads in his chest, the one that’s been missing since the last time he stood in this airport. Sure, they’ve texted and spoken every day, but it doesn’t compare to actually having Robert here by his side. 

Nothing beats having him home.


	8. mill cottage crèche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this is trash but I was bored and missing Robert being in the show. Since all Aaron seems to do these days is look after his family's kids, I thought his husband might have something to say about it!

“Aaron, _no_.” Robert’s voice stopped Aaron in his tracks, causing Kyle to bump into the back of his legs with a small _oof_. 

“What?” Aaron set Eve’s baby carrier down on the sofa and started helping Isaac take his coat off, carefully avoiding looking at Robert for as long as he could get away with. He knew what was coming.

“Our house isn't a crèche, we cannot look after them again. I don’t care if your family think you’re the _baby whisperer_ or whatever, this is the third time this week.”

As Aaron watched Kyle make himself at home on one of the gaming chairs, easily fiddling with the settings on it until he was comfortable, he figured his husband may have a point. Not that he was going to tell him that.  He finally looked up to see Robert frowning at him from the kitchen, where he was busy cutting Seb’s toast into soldiers.

“I couldn’t say no… ”

“Well learn to,” Robert snapped, brandishing the knife irritably. “We’ve got enough on our hands with trouble here.”

His eyes softened as he tickled Seb on the back of the neck, causing him to squirm and giggle in his seat at the table.

“Cain and Moira are havin’ a row – ” Robert rolled his eyes so hard Aaron genuinely thought they might get stuck in the back of his head. “ – and Mum needs to be in the bar but Eve wouldn’t settle with Paddy.”

“Maybe they should try having a think about why that might be, instead of just foisting her off on you all the time,” Robert muttered.

Aaron sighed and brought up Disney Plus on the TV to keep Kyle and Isaac entertained, before ambling over to the kitchen and sliding his arms around Robert’s waist apologetically.

“I’ll have a word, okay? But they’ll be no trouble, I promise, it’s only for a few hours. The boys’ll be happy with Toy Story and some snacks, Eve’s the only one who’ll need proper – ”

He was interrupted by the shrill scream of a baby piercing through the house, loud enough to make even Kyle and Isaac to jump in their seats. 

Aaron blinked at Eve, expecting her to be the culprit, but she wasn’t crying. She wasn’t even _awake_. He turned back to Robert, who suddenly looked slightly sheepish as he glanced towards the stairs.

“Uh… did I mention we’re looking after Harry for the night?”

Aaron groaned and thumped his head on Robert’s shoulder.

“We need to start charging.”


	9. the end of chaddy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the current spoilers/rumours that Chas is going to cheat on Paddy with Al.
> 
> AU where everything's the same except Robert never went to prison (this is the world I choose to live in)

“No, Nicola, I don’t know what your anniversary plans are – nor do I _wish_ to know – and Jimmy really needs to be in that meeting so just tell him… ” Robert trails off when he spots Aaron trudge through the front door looking like someone had just run over his dog.

“Gotta go, tell Jimmy to be ready first thing tomorrow.” He hangs up the call, indifferent to the sound of Nicola’s indignant shrieks on the other end.

“Hey,” he calls tentatively as Aaron kicks his shoes off and enters the kitchen. “What’s up?”

“Just come from the pub… ”

“And?”

Aaron slumps down into the chair next to him and sighs heavily. “My mum’s been havin’ an affair.”

“What, seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Robert’s mouth curls into a sly grin before he can stop it. _Oh, how the tables turn._

Aaron catches the look on his face and gives him a light smack on the arm. “Oi, this isn’t funny!”

“No, sorry, course it isn’t,” Robert clears his throat and schools his face into a more sympathetic expression. It’s not like they hadn’t thought something was coming – Aaron had been convinced Chas was acting suspiciously for weeks now – but it’s probably still a bit of a shock for his husband. “What happened, then?”

“Dunno how it all came out, I got there just in time to see the whole thing kicking off in front of everyone. Mum crying, Paddy storming out, the works. Half the village probably knows by now.”

“God. Who’s she been carrying on with, then?”

“Al.”

“ _Al?_ ”

“Yep.”

“Al who slept with Marlon’s wife and still goes out of his way to make him miserable at every opportunity? _That_ Al?”

“I just said so, didn’t I?”

“Wow, after all the grief she’s been giving Belle about family loyalty these last few months… I’m shocked. _Shocked and appalled._ ”

“Right, if you’re not gonna take this seriously, I’m gonna walk right back out that door.” Aaron scowls and rises from his seat, only for Robert to grab his arm and pull him down again.

“No, wait, I’m sorry. I’m listening, I swear. You have to admit, though, it’s a bit ironic.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, but gives a reluctant nod.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Aaron shrugs, though his eyes look sad. “Just… sucks that they’re breaking up like this.”

“Well… it’s been on the cards for a while, I suppose.”

“What’re you on about?” Robert winces when Aaron frowns at him. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. “Okay, yeah, they’ve had a rough go of things but they’ve been alright. They’ve got Eve now and I thought – I thought they were doin' better.”

“Aaron,” Robert gently takes his hand, feeling his heart give a painful tug at his husband’s downcast expression. “You remember what they were like on lockdown, right? The endless calls you got from your mum ranting about how Paddy was driving her mad. Or vice versa, if he was feeling brave enough to dare complain. Frankly, I’m amazed the pub didn’t turn into a crime scene.”

The longer lockdown had dragged on, the more phone calls and texts Aaron had received from Chas, to the point where Robert had seriously considered chucking his phone into the stream on their daily walk. Hour after hour Aaron – and by extension Robert – had to listen to the same complaints; another day of arguments, another day of silent treatment, another day of disagreeing about Eve, another day where Paddy’s very _presence_ seemed to drive her over the edge. 

Not that Robert could blame her, but hey, she was the one who chose to be with the man. He can’t imagine ever speaking about Aaron like that. Hell, he never would’ve spoken about _Chrissie_ like that, not when they were together.

“That’s not how it’s supposed to be. I think this year… has put some things into perspective for people. Divorce rates are sky high, apparently, loads of couples have realised they’re not as compatible as they thought. And maybe your mum and Paddy are one of those couples.”

Personally Robert’s always thought of Chas and Paddy as the _least_ compatible couple he’d ever been unfortunate enough to know, but he decides to keep that to himself for now. Probably not helpful.

“Mum and Paddy aren’t actually married,” is all Aaron says, chewing his thumbnail. “Never got round to it, remember?”

“Doesn’t that tell you something?”

No response.

“Look, I’m not saying she should’ve cheated on him – _again_ ,” he can’t resist adding, which has Aaron pinching his hand warningly. “But surely them splitting up is better in the long run, rather than staying together when they just make each other miserable? Which would probably make Eve miserable when she got old enough to notice?”

“Yeah… ” Aaron sighed. “Suppose you’re right.”

“Wow, can I get that in writing?”

Aaron huffs a laugh and shoves Robert’s hand away. “You can piss off.” 

“Okay, you want me to make us a brew while I do that?”

“Please.”

Robert presses a kiss to Aaron’s forehead and goes to fill the kettle. As he pulls out the mugs and drops a couple of tea bags in them, he notices Aaron checking his phone.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, just… maybe I should track Paddy down, check he’s alright.”

“He’s probably gone to Marlon’s or somethin’.”

Aaron just hums in response.

“He’ll be okay, y’know,” Robert smiles reassuringly as he returns to the table and sets Aaron’s mug in front of him, giving him another kiss just because he can. “Yeah, it’ll hurt for a while, but he’ll come out the other end. It’s not like he hasn’t been through it before. From _both_ sides, I might add.”

“Alright,” Aaron shakes his head in exasperation. “You got all your digs in now?”

Robert hums thoughtfully and takes a slow sip of his brew. “Give me a minute, another one might come to me.” 

He grins when Aaron chuckles despite himself. They sit in silence for a few moments, drinking their teas, when Aaron eventually speaks quietly.

“I’m so glad that we’re not like… ”

“Your mum and Paddy?”

“I was _going to say_ those couples you mentioned. The ones who couldn’t make it through this year.”

“Oh.” Robert has to agree, he can’t imagine ever getting sick of spending time with his husband. “Me too. I loved having you to myself.”

Aaron’s eyes turn soft. “Yeah, it wasn’t bad, was it?”

“Guess we’re just superior.”

“Guess so.”

“Although if I’d had to spend _one more day_ watching you play Call of Duty in your pants, that might’ve been the breaking point, so it’s probably a good thing lockdown ended when it did.”

“Oh I’m sorry, d’you wanna talk about the mess you made in the kitchen every other day? Trying out _another_ recipe for somethin’ we’d literally never eat.”

“Now hang on a sec – ”

“’Cause I _think_ the garlic sourdough incident might count as grounds for divorce.”

“Whatever,” Robert huffs, before raising an eyebrow. “I made that up to you, didn’t I?”

Aaron pauses, before grinning sheepishly when the memory of how _that_ night had ended comes back to him.

“Fair enough,” he leans forwards in his chair and smirks at Robert. “I suppose we did alright on that front.”

A wave of sudden desire washes over Robert, memories of _exactly how_ they’d passed most of their blissfully uninterrupted time during those months hitting him vividly.

“I’d say we managed, yeah,” his voice drops an octave, gaze drifting down to Aaron’s mouth. “So you fancy… reliving some of lockdown now? Upstairs?”

“You read my mind.”

The unfinished mugs of tea sit abandoned on the table.


	10. snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little teen au snippet to kick us off in 2021, because why not :)

On Saturday morning, Robert woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing loudly through his house.

He cracked an eye open and squinted at the clock on his bedside table – still early. When the doorbell rang once more, he rubbed at his sleep-filled eyes, before sitting up and looking out the window to see heavy snow flying down from the sky.

The Dales were still in the middle of this blizzard, then.

He stared at the brilliantly white fields for a moment, before groaning when the doorbell rang yet again. Whoever had come to visit wasn’t giving up. He  groggily stood, hissing as his bare feet touched the cold floor, and trudged down the stairs in threadbare pyjama bottoms and a black hoodie that definitely belonged to him, no matter what a certain Dingle might tell you.

Bracing himself for the freezing air, he opened the door to find his boyfriend stood on the doorstep, dressed in his usual puffy jacket and bobble hat (cute), and bouncing on the spot in an effort to keep warm. He glared at Robert, before pointedly prodding the doorbell once more with his eyebrow raised.

“Heard you the first time, mate,” Robert said with a shiver.

“I’ve been ringing the bell for like two minutes, you tosser,” Aaron snapped, barging his way into the warmth.

“I was asleep!”

Robert slammed the door shut and followed Aaron through to the kitchen.  For once, the house was blissfully free of his family; Jack and Andy away at some farming machinery show (thrilling) and Diane having taken Victoria to York for a “girls weekend”, whatever that meant.

“Did you _walk_ here?” Robert incredulously watched Aaron toe off his snow-caked trainers and toss his wet hat onto the kitchen table. His nose was an alarmingly bright shade of pink.

“Nah,” Aaron shook his damp hair like a dog and peeled off his coat. “Adam let me use the quad bike.”

That… didn’t make Robert feel much better.

“You idiot, if you’d just texted me I could’ve driven into the village and met you there.”

“Yeah, but I knew you had the place to yourself today. Wanted to come and hang out, didn’t I?” He poked Robert in the side.

“Missed me that much, eh?” Robert shoved him away, even as his heart swelled over Aaron’s casual declaration.

Aaron grinned and hoisted himself up on the counter.

“Piss off. Kind of gutted I missed Andy, if I’m honest, you know how much I love hearin’ about crop rotation and pig breeding.”

Robert shook his head, before flicking on the radio and rummaging through the kitchen cupboards. “Yeah, well Andy wouldn’t be nice enough to make something to warm you up, would he?”

He began taking out ingredients to make hot chocolate, wincing every time Aaron’s swinging feet banged loudly against the counter.

“Do that one more time, and you won’t be getting any marshmallows,” he warned without turning around.

Robert grinned when the banging stopped instantly and he got on with the task in hand. Aaron watched quietly as he poured everything out; the tinny sound of Jack’s old radio providing a familiar background noise.

As Robert added some extra chocolate chips to the pan (because you could never have enough), he felt a weight pressing against his back and arms snaking around his waist.

Instead of tensing or pulling away – as he normally would when they were in the farmhouse – Robert leaned back into the broad chest. There was no one here to see, to throw a snide comment or uncomfortable look their way, so why shouldn’t he? They stayed like that for a moment, Robert stirring the hot chocolate as Aaron held him, gently swaying them from side to side.

Eventually, Aaron broke the silence.

“This is my hoodie,” he whispered, plucking at the material.

“Think you’ll find that it’s my hoodie.”

“No, you stole it.”

“Lies.”

Aaron huffed and shoved his freezing nose against Robert’s neck, making him yelp and squirm against him. But the light kiss there that quickly followed made up for it.

Aaron sighed and leaned up on his toes, hooking his chin over Robert’s shoulder and giving his waist a squeeze.

“Mornin’ Rob.”

And god, Robert loved this. He loved the feeling of Aaron against him, of Aaron’s arms enveloping him. Loved the way Aaron held him as though he was the bigger of the two, making Robert feel warmer than any hot drink could.

He just loved Aaron, really.

“Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lovely walk in the snow this morning (not exactly a blizzard but still nice), so i couldn't resist a robron snow day :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in response to thursday night's revelation that diane still has some contact with seb :)

“Oh, Aaron, wait a moment!”

Aaron tensed at the sound of his name, spending a split-second wondering if it had been called by Mackenzie, or worse, Ben. He’d had enough of people bothering him in the street, quite frankly. But as he looked up, he saw that it was only Diane hurrying towards him.

“Hiya.” He slowed to a stop and turned to face her, squinting in the winter sun. “You alright?”

“Yes pet, I’m fine. I just thought you’d like to see this!” She tapped at her phone, holding it at a distance so she could see it properly. “Hang on, let me just – ah, here we go.”

She turned it around so Aaron can see the screen, and his heart leapt at the sight of a familiar blond boy smiling at the camera. Even as his chest tightened painfully, he couldn’t help smiling, taking the phone out of her hands so he could get a closer look.

“You saw him again?”

“I did, managed to snap a quick photo for you when Rebecca wasn’t looking.” She sighed happily. “He actually recognised me this time, too.”

Hot tears that had nothing to do with the bright sunlight pricked in Aaron’s eyes, his smile becoming forced as he handed the phone back quickly, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“That’s good.”

“Oh love.” Diane’s face fell. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t.” She gave him a knowing look. “Or, well, you did a bit. But I know you didn’t mean to. And I’d rather… I’d rather one of us gets to see him, make sure he’s okay. It’s better than nothing.”

“But listen.” She grabbed his forearm, squeezing tightly. “I told you I’d try and get Rebecca to change her mind, and I meant it. She’ll come around, I’m sure.”

“I dunno,” Aaron shrugged, removing his arm from her grasp and sticking his clenched hands into his pockets. “It’s been over a year, I can’t see her lettin’ me anywhere near him now.”

“And up until recently, she wasn’t letting _me_ anywhere near him, either,” Diane insisted. “But I wore her down in the end, didn’t I?”

Aaron quirked a small grin at that. Diane wasn’t wrong; ever since they’d lost Robert, Rebecca – usually egged on by Ross – had rejected her repeated attempts to reach out. Ignored her messages and calls, or answered only to tell her to leave them alone. 

But Diane had been like a dog with a bone, trying over and over again until a couple of months ago, around the time of Seb’s third birthday, Rebecca had unexpectedly given in. She’d agreed to one coffee, one afternoon with Seb. Which had turned into another, and now another. Aaron didn’t know what had changed, but he doubted it was enough to get him access anytime soon.

“Yeah, I know. And I’m pleased for you, honest. But maybe you shouldn’t push her, it might make her backtrack again. She’s got all the power here.”

“I’m not admitting defeat that easily. I’ve taken on tougher characters than Rebecca White in my time, believe you me.”

“What about Ross?”

Diane waved a dismissive hand. “Between you and me, I’m not convinced he’ll be on the scene much longer. She barely mentions him when I see her, and if she does it’s only to have a good old moan about the man.”

Aaron snorted and Diane looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

“There’s always hope, pet. Don’t give up just yet, okay?”

He blew out a long breath and nodded.  “Okay, I won’t. And thank you. For trying, I mean.”

Seemingly satisfied, Diane nodded back and put her phone back in her handbag.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I promised Sarah I’d pop into Charity’s. See if I can help her get her act together.”

“Wow, good luck with that.”

She patted his shoulder and started walking in the direction of Jacobs Fold. Aaron watched her go for a moment, before smiling and continuing on his way, letting the tiny flicker of hope inside him stay alive just a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way the dingles treated charity this week (and, y'know, always) had me riled up, so i decided to make myself feel better by inserting robron into the mess.
> 
> (slight divergence in that i've had debbie and cain not leaving for scotland just yet)

There was a building headache throbbing behind Robert’s eyelids and it was called _Chas Dingle_.

He’d been in the pub for what felt like an eternity, listening to his mother-in-law hold court behind the bar, rehashing the latest Charity-related drama in excruciating detail with the rest of the Dingles.

Apparently Aaron and Robert had missed a lot during their week-long holiday to Scotland with Seb. They’d only popped in to pick up a takeaway, but within seconds of stepping through the door they’d been roped into sitting with the group, had two pints set down in front of them and now they were well and truly stuck.

“I mean, this is a new low, even for Charity,” Chas lamented for what had to be the fifth time, shaking her head and gesturing to Paddy, who was standing close by to nod in agreement to everything she said. “We’re done with her. She’s a liability, I can’t work with her anymore. The sooner she gives up her half of the pub and lets Marlon buy her out, the better. And I won’t have her under my roof, either.”

“Well, I’d offer her my room now that I’m staying in Jacobs Fold, but Mandy would probably put up a fight,” Belle said with a shrug. “Besides, Dad says he doesn't want Charity there either.”

Robert thought it seemed a bit harsh of Zak to dictate who could or couldn’t stay in the cottage, considering he didn’t actually live there – or even in the village – anymore, but he kept that to himself. Getting involved in the debate would take more energy than he cared to use.

“Well, she’s not still living with us, that’s for sure,” Chas insisted, her mouth pursed into a thin line. “She’ll have to go.”

“I’d let her stay with me and April, but we don’t have room,” said Marlon, looking concerned. “Not with Billy and Ellis, too. And I don’t think she’ll want to, now that she knows I’m the one buying her out of the business.”

“Oh, I wasn’t hinting, Marlon, it’s fine. Frankly, I don’t give a damn where she goes.”

“Hm, she can sleep in a ditch for all I care,” Debbie sniffed, nose crinkling like there was a bad smell hovering around the bar.

“Alright Debs,” Cain grumbled quietly. “We get the picture.”

“It’s no less than she deserves!” Chas cried, quick to back Debbie up. Robert didn't know when it had happened, but the two of them seemed thick as thieves ever since Debbie had come back to the village.

“Oh, come on, you two,” Marlon said tiredly, rubbing his temples. “Charity’s gone through a lot these last few months, she’s been struggling ever since she lost Vanessa. Maybe we should be tryna help her instead of letting her self-destruct?”

Chas snorted, hand propped on her hip. “What, after she dropped Debbie in it with Al? _And_ tried to sleep with him? After what she did to our Noah?”

“What, stopping him from being daft enough to join the army while hiding a life-threatening medical condition?” Robert snapped before he could stop himself, his patience hanging by the thinnest thread. “Wow, better call social services.”

He found himself on the receiving end of a very familiar glare, Chas’s nostrils flaring as she looked at him with disdain.

“I was actually referring to the _slap_ she gave him,” she said lowly. “Were you not listening?”

“No, not really,” Robert muttered into his pint, earning himself a small snort from Aaron.

As the Dingles continued bemoaning the current situation, Robert nudged his husband and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Can we please get the hell out of here? I can’t take much more of this.”

Aaron sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Still need the takeaway, I’ve been dyin’ for this burger.”

“Do you see Marlon going to the kitchen anytime soon?”

“Oi, Marlon!” Aaron barked, making the taller man jump. “How much longer for the food? We’re starving.”

“Oh, er, Luke’s in the kitchen, he’s sorting it.”

“Great,” Robert groaned, the pain in his head increasing. “They’ll probably be burnt to a crisp if that idiot’s the one making them.”

“Fuck it, let’s just finish these pints and go, pick up some pizzas from David’s or summat,” Aaron muttered, scowling when Paddy’s voice joined the heated discussion.

“I don’t care if she’s regrets it, she’s pushed things too far this time,” he said decisively, arms folded to match Chas’s. Robert absently wondered if he had a nice view up there on his high horse.

“I know what she did was terrible,” Lydia piped up. “And I’m not impressed with her myself. But she seems genuinely sorry, I’m sure she’d do anything to fix things.”

“Yeah, but that’s her all over, isn’t it? Act first, feel bad about it later,” Debbie drawled, swigging back her glass of white wine. “Honestly, I don’t know why any of us are surprised. She’s always been selfish, Noah deserves better.”

“Sure you’re not just sore about losing all that cash you nicked?” Robert asked, brows raised.

Debbie just narrowed her eyes at him and carried on talking. “I can’t see Noah giving her another chance, not after this.”

Chas nodded in agreement. “Even if the poor lad wanted to forgive her, I wouldn’t let him.”

“Maybe just let Noah and Charity sort things out for themselves,” Marlon tried, but that just had Chas’s finger flying up to silence him.

“No, I’m sorry, Marlon, but this is the final straw. I mean, we all know Charity’s never been a perfect mother but slapping him was a step too far. Some things are just unforgivable.”

“Bit rich coming from you.” Aaron’s quiet interjection swiftly brought the conversation to an abrupt halt.

After a brief pause, Chas’s head swivelled to look at Aaron in confusion, clearly uncertain as to whether she was the one he’d been addressing.

“Sorry, what?”

Aaron shrugged. “Just sayin’, if smacking your kid around’s an _unforgivable_ offence, bad enough to get you kicked out the family, you probably shouldn’t be here. You and me wouldn’t even be talking right now.”

Robert held his breath and watched as Chas froze. He was aware of some of the altercations between Aaron and his mum in recent years. Aaron had told him during one of the many nights they'd spent curled up together, sharing all their memories, thoughts and secrets, about some of the things she’d said and done. Like slapping him in the face when she found out about their affair, for one.

Now, he could see some of those events playing out in her memory as she floundered, eyes darting nervously between Aaron and the rest of the family, who were all watching the pair in silence.

“Aaron, you and me, we’ve… I know we’ve had our ups and downs over the last few years, had our fair share of rows, lashed out… And I’m sorry, but that’s different, we’re both adults. Noah’s just a kid.”

“And what about when _I_ was a kid?”

Robert stiffened at the words, and he quickly turned to look at Aaron’s hunched profile. That, he knew nothing about. Aaron’s face remained impassive, giving nothing away.

“What’s this?” Cain said, frowning.

Chas stared at him for a moment, before turning back to Aaron with a slightly bewildered laugh.

“I've got no idea. What’re you on about, love?”

“When I was, what, 11? 12? You hit me then, too.”

“No.” She shook her head quickly, before speaking over the sound of a few surprised intakes of breath from the group. “No, that can’t be right, you didn’t even live here when you were 12.”

“It was when I was visiting,” Aaron said. “Course the family weren’t there to see that one like they saw Charity and Noah. It was just the two of us, back there – ” He pointed towards the back of the pub. “ – in the kitchen. No witnesses.”

Robert saw the exact moment a flicker of recognition appeared in Chas’s eyes.

“Oh… ”

“Coming back to you now, is it?”

“Chas, is that true?” Lydia asked, looking shocked.

Chas ignored her in favour of staring at Aaron with wide eyes, caught off guard. “Oh love, that – that wasn’t – ”

“You had a go at me for not wanting to stay with you or preferring Sandra to you, I dunno. Can’t remember now. But I do remember you tellin’ me I ‘didn’t deserve a mother’ and then slapping me across the face. It left a mark.”

Robert's hands clenched on the bar as red hot anger rapidly surged through his body, and he glared furiously as Chas. She looked around helplessly, turning to Paddy for support. He just opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking lost and uncomfortable at the unexpected turn of events.

“Christ’s sake, Chas,” Cain grumbled from his spot next to Debbie, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“I’m – I didn’t – ”

“I was probably being a bit of a little shit to be fair,” Aaron cut off her stammering with a rueful smile. “Mouthing off – like Noah was doing to Charity, from the sounds of it.”

“Aaron love… I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you still – that you were still upset about that… ”

“I’m not,” said Aaron, matter-of-fact. Robert believed him, too. He knew his husband well enough to tell when he was lying or putting on a brave face to hide his hurt. This wasn’t one of those times. He wasn’t upset, he was frustrated.

“I’m not after an apology, this ain’t about me. All I’m sayin’ is, you might wanna take a look at that big glass house of yours, before you start chucking stones at Charity for doing the exact same thing you did to me more than once.”

He drained the last dregs of his pint and slid off the bar stool.

“You’re the _last_ person who should be judging someone for making mistakes with their kids. I should know.” Aaron cast a quick glance over the group. “Same goes for the lot of you.”

Cain and Marlon had the grace to look somewhat sheepish, while Belle looked down awkwardly. Debbie just huffed and took another gulp of wine. Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat, shoving his arms in the sleeves.

“Robert, give Charity a ring, would you? Tell her we’ve got a spare room with her name on it.”

Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket. “My pleasure.”

“Er, no, hang on!” Debbie snapped, a hand flying up to halt them. “We’ve already agreed she’s not part of the family anymore, it’s decided.”

“I didn’t agree to anythin’,” Aaron snapped right back. “You wanna fall out with Charity, that’s your business. It’s got nowt to do with us.”

“Besides,” Robert waved his phone in the air with a smirk. “I’m technically the one inviting her and since I’m not a Dingle, your weird little rules don’t apply to me. Thank god.”

“Come on, Rob, let’s go.”

“Aaron no, get back here, this needs sorting! Aaron!”

Aaron ignored Chas’s protesting shrieks and started walking towards the door. Robert began to follow him, before pausing and turning back to the group, zeroing in on Debbie.

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but it wasn’t that long ago you were tryna do _her_ in – ” He gestured to Chas. “ – for shagging your bloke while you were _still with him_. Threatened her with a… shotgun, was it?”

Debbie’s mouth twisted in displeasure.

“You weren’t even here then!” Chas cried, jaw hanging open in outrage. “That is none of your – ”

“If you can get past that,” Robert spoke over her. “Then you can stop calling Charity the devil for _nearly-but-not_ sleeping with your scumbag ex. Get over yourself.”

Aaron touched the small of his back. “Come on. If we start listing everything this lot have ever done wrong, we’ll be here all night.”

They stalked out of the pub without a backward glance. As they stepped out onto the street, Robert exhaled heavily.

“Always fun catching up with your family.”

Aaron huffed a small laugh and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Didn’t even get our food after all that.”

He made to start walking towards David’s, but stopped when Robert gently touched his arm.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.”

Robert hesitated, fingers curling on Aaron’s sleeve.

“You… never told me about that. That she hit you when you were… ” He trailed off uncertainly, not wanting to sound accusing, like Aaron owed him an explanation.

Aaron hummed and turned to face him, their bodies naturally swaying into each other.

“Haven’t thought about it in ages, if I’m honest. Not for years.”

“I’m sorry.”

For all Aaron said he was fine, that Chas’s actions from 20 years ago didn’t bother him anymore, Robert knew from his own experience the lingering scars that kind of event could leave.

“It’s okay.” Aaron gave him a small smile and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Robert’s phone buzzed in his hand. He pulled away regretfully to read the words on the screen.

“It’s Diane. She says she’s with Charity, found her crying in the gazebo.”

Aaron sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Come on, then. Let’s go get her.”

Robert fired a quick text to Diane, telling her they were on their way, before slinging an arm over Aaron’s shoulders as they started walking.

“We’re really gonna have Charity as a housemate again, then?” He asked with a teasing grin.

Aaron groaned and leaned into him. “Looks that way. But if she pervs on us in the shower again, she's out on her ear.”

Robert winced as that particular memory came rushing to the surface.

“God help us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone's interested, the incident aaron's referring to happened in an episode that aired on the 20th february 2004, it's on youtube if you want to watch it!


End file.
